1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved front wheel suspension system, and particularly a link motion type front wheel suspension system, for motorcycles.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A substantially new type of front wheel suspension system for motorcycles, which employs a link motion structure for suspending the front wheel rather than a pair of bottom cases and a forked pipe as employed in a telescopic type suspension system, is already well known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,481 issued on July 15, 1980 to Valentino Ribi. In such known suspension system, a shock absorber is provided for each of a pair of link motion structures mounted on respective sides of the front wheel.
An exemplary improvement of the link motion type front wheel suspension system for motorcycles has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,475 issued Sept. 27, 1983, wherein a shock absorber is mounted between a pair of link motion structures disposed on the right and left sides of the front wheel in front of a head pipe. With such arrangement, the number of shock absorbers can be reduced to one, whereby reduction in both the weight of the front wheel suspension system and the moment of inertia caused by the steering action of the front wheel can be attained.
However, the single shock absorber provided in such previously-proposed front wheel suspension system has a relatively large weight which is disadvantageous.
In order to overcome such disadvantage, the present invention provides a further improvement of such type of front wheel suspension system.